


Day 5-Kissing

by Pastel_Teacups



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Vaguely Spock, shhh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups





	Day 5-Kissing

Leonard McCoy hadn't kissed anyone since his divorce. Honestly, he was perfectly happy with living his life without kissing another person romantically. However, that was before he became an item with Pavel Chekov. 

The young Russian was beautiful without trying, his eyes always glittering with a childish hope that Leonard hoped would never stop gleaming. He had golden hair that caught the sun and made him look like an angel in space. Leonard hadn't even thought about him as a kid, he was too smart to be taken as an irresponsible teenager. If anyone had doubted him before, they didn't after the Khan incident. The boy had put on a red shirt (which was brave, considering the fact that engineers had a particular problem with staying alive) and quietly ran the Enterprise. If it weren't for the Russian, everybody would most likely be dead. 

"Len," Chekov said quietly, jerking him out of his old-man reminiscing and back to the present. They were sitting on a beach, thanks to shore leave, looking up at the stars. "The view isn't as good as it is on ze Enterprise, is it?" He asked. The young boy's head was on his shoulder, and McCoy wrapped an arm loosely around him. 

"Nothing's better than being in the stars rather than looking at them," The doctor reminded, looking down at Pavel rather than the stars. 

The boy looked up at him in return, smiling. "Zat is true." He said softly, not looking away from the man's dark brown eyes. It vaguely reminded Pavel of chocolate. 

Without thinking, Leonard leaned down and met his lips with Pavel's. The boy stiffens for a shocked moment, and then softens, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and returning the kiss easily. 

Bones pulls away, the kiss over far earlier than he would like. "I-I'm sorry." He said softly, looking at the boy. 

He smiles, shaking his head as he leaned his forehead on McCoy's. "Don't be." Pavel replied, smiling. 

In the distance, they heard a whoop. When Leonard pulls away to look around, he sees Kirk and Spock at the edge of the forest where the beach begins. Kirk is jumping, smiling, and mostly yelling some borderline obscenities, while Spock stands beside him. McCoy swears he could see Spock and Kirk holding hands, and would've marked it off as a trick of the light, if Kirk didn't stop jumping because of a particularly hard tug of Spock's arm. 

"Are they..." Chekov started, his arms still around the doctor. 

"My God," Bones said, shaking his head. "They /are./" 

At that moment, Kirk breaks their handhold to wrap his hands around his waist, kissing Spock deeply. 

Chekov can't help but laugh, watching as Spock turns ever possible shade of green, and Kirk smiles against the Vulcan's lips.


End file.
